


Территориальная подсудность

by tsepesh



Category: Inuit Mythology, The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Legal Drama, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: История о том, что даже если ваш суд находится некоторым образом вне времени (и, возможно, пространства), ждать своего процесса в коридоре всё-таки придется.





	Территориальная подсудность

**Author's Note:**

> [Задание](http://imgbox.com/BkUzHmAi)   
[Источник вдохновения](http://scpfoundation.net/sedna-v-arnaaluk-the-qaqulluk)

— Фрэнсис, — как-то утром, уже после мятежа Хикки, сказал Фитцджеймс, привычно произнося имя капитана Крозье на французский манер, так, что получалось почти «Франсис». — Вам не снилось сегодня ничего необычного?

Вопрос показался капитану Крозье странным. Хотя бы потому, что Фитцджеймс ранее никогда не интересовался его снами, разве что иногда спрашивал, спал ли он вообще.

Видя удивление Крозье, Фитцджеймс решил продолжить:

— Обычно я не запоминаю снов, но сегодняшний, право слово, непросто будет забыть. Мне привиделся зал суда, похожий на тот, в котором я однажды бывал в Лондоне. Его стены были словно вытесаны из глыб льда, а судьёй был ворон. По крайней мере, он сидел на месте судьи, и на нём были парик, манишка и очки — правда, инуитские, от солнца. Его перья не то переходили в мантию, не то сами были мантией, я так и не понял. Он велел мне явиться к нему и привести свидетелей. Вам снилось то же самое, Фрэнсис? — увидев выражение лица Крозье, уточнил Фитцджеймс.

— Да, хотя суд был и не лондонский.

— Ну и что, по-вашему, это значит?

От необходимости отвечать Крозье избавил Джопсон, прибежавший с известием о возвращении леди Безмолвной. Оба капитана поспешили ей навстречу.

Из них двоих она подошла почему-то к Фитцджеймсу, с которым ранее почти не общалась, взяла его руку и вложила в ладонь какой-то предмет. Крозье пытался задавать вопросы, но инуитка только качнула головой, подобрала привязанную к легкой волокуше верёвку и зашагала прочь от их стоянки.

— Как думаете, Фрэнсис, что это? — Фитцджеймс показал ему вырезанную из кусочка кости фигурку птицы.

— Возможно, какой-то амулет? Но я никогда не слыхал о таком...

— Безумие. Может ли это быть связано с нашими снами?

***

Ночью — или, по крайней мере, когда лагерь встал на ночёвку — им обоим снова приснился один и тот же сон.

В нём они шли по камням, налегке. Когда камни сменились льдом, показалось небольшое иглу. Подойдя ближе, они, к своему удивлению, увидели деревянную дверь.

После них к иглу подошли леди Безмолвная — почти неслышно, Корнелиус Хикки, поминутно оступаясь, и Туунбак, едва не сотрясая землю. Хикки не замедлил оскалиться в их сторону и, паясничая, отвесить обоим шутовской поклон. Туунбак и девушка просто встали напротив.

Через несколько минут дверь отворилась. Из неё вылетел альбатрос, заложил над иглу вираж, сердито крикнул и умчался на восток. Следом вышла хмурая женщина; на её руке, которой она придержала дверь, не было четырёх пальцев. Проходя мимо Туунбака, она подняла изувеченную руку, и зверь ткнулся в неё мордой, как какой-нибудь гигантский кот. Вся сцена была настолько нереальной, что Крозье не выдержал и усмехнулся.

Потом они все зашли в иглу. Внутри оказался настоящий зал суда — с деревянными скамьями, столами для истца и ответчика, кафедрой судьи и местом для присяжных. Оно пустовало, но сразу же, как они вошли, за ними вереницей потянулись тюлени, моржи, медведи, олени и песцы. Звери чинно расселись на местах и начали вести себя, как самые обычные присяжные — кто-то, не обращая внимания на участников тяжбы, заговорил с соседом, кто-то разглядывал людей, а один из моржей и вовсе, казалось, задремал.

Ворон, занявший судейское место, поднял крылом молоточек и постучал им по кафедре. Присяжные немедленно замолчали, Туунбак втиснулся на скамью перед столом.

— Своей властью и именем я, Ворон, Творец Всего, объявляю открытым заседание по иску Туунбака к Чужим людям об убийстве его шамана и причинению ему ран и иного разорения, — прокаркал он. — Каждый из вас изложит свои доводы, потом мы допросим свидетелей и вынесем решение по справедливости. Туунбак, тупилак Седны, начинай.

Зверь встал на все четыре лапы и жалобно заревел. В этом звуке, лишённом слов, всё же ясно слышалось, что чужаки пришли на его землю, принесли с собой свои чужаковские души и свою чужаковскую смерть. А потом и вовсе убили его шамана и похоронили так, что его душу теперь не найти. И мало того, что убили шамана — его, Туунбака, голос и проводника его воли, так ещё и пленили его дочь, которую старик готовил занять своё место, в деревянном иглу. А когда он, Туунбак, хотел освободить девочку, ранили его, и с тех пор гнали его, хозяина этих льдов, каждый раз, как только видели. Последний раз и вовсе опалили огнём так, что он теперь хромает.

— Мы услышали тебя, Туунбак, тупилак Седны. Что скажут на это Чужие люди?

— Ваша честь, — выдавил из себя Фитцджеймс, когда пауза начала затягиваться. — Мы признаём, что один из наших людей выстрелил в старика-шамана. Но сделал он это потому, что принял его за дикого медведя, готового напасть. Извините, господа присяжные, — слегка поклонился он вскинувшимся медведям. — Осознав свою ошибку, мы попытались спасти его, наш доктор даже достал пулю из его тела — это может помочь, если рана не смертельная. К сожалению, его усилия оказались тщетными. Мы испытывали глубокую вину и скорбь перед его дочерью, поэтому похоронили его так, как это принято у нас, и предложили ей помощь и приют. Один из наших людей попросил её научить его языку местных жителей, чтобы можно было договориться.

— Что до того, ваша честь, что мы нападали и ранили Туунбака, это не совсем так, — вступил Крозье, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать заворчавшего зверя. — Правда в том, что это он нападал на нас, а мы, не зная, как иначе остановить его, оборонялись. И нельзя сказать, что он не причинил вреда нам: он убил, — Крозье на секунду запнулся, — множество наших людей, включая нашего вождя капитана Франклина, искалечил нескольких человек и оторвал ногу тому, кто мог вывести нас из этих земель. Он, наконец, разметал по льду наши лодки и припасы, так что мы не могли быстро уйти и не мешать ему больше. Он напал на группу, которую я послал привести к нам помощь, чтобы убраться отсюда, и убил их всех.

— Разве так ведёт себя тот, кто всего лишь хочет, чтобы чужаки ушли, ваша честь? — спросил Фитцджеймс.

— Вы закончили? — каркнул Ворон, дождался кивков и продолжил. — Тогда пусть говорят свидетели. Сначала ты, Силна.

— Это правда, что они убили моего отца, — девушка не издавала ни единого звука, но её голос был ясно слышен в зале суда. — И также правда, что они ничего не знали об этих землях — ни о их хозяине, ни о людях, ни о детях Седны. Они невежественны, а многие из них злы, но хватает и тех, кто не хотел причинять никакого вреда моему отцу, мне или Туунбаку. Их вина в незнании, а не в умысле.

— Их вину будет определять суд, — сварливо сказал Ворон. — Ты закончила, дитя?

— Да.

— Тогда пусть говорит чужак с огнём на голове.

— Ваша честь, господа присяжные, — поприветствовал их Хикки. — Всё, что сказал господин Туунбак, правда. Лейтенант Гор — это вот их подчинённый — действительно пристрелил отца этой девушки, безо всякой жалости. Он, видите ли, думал, что это медведь — вы представьте себе, что было бы, окажись вы на месте её отца. — Медведи, сидевшие за загородкой, снова недовольно заворчали. — Они удерживали эту девушку на корабле и не давали ей уйти...

— Он лжёт! Мистер Хикки...

— Тишина! — Ворон опять стукнул молоточком.

— Спасибо, ваша честь. Их люди убили пятерых местных. Каждый раз, когда господин Туунбак оказывался рядом, он стреляли в него, чтобы убить, и не только из ружей, которыми можно убить человека, нет. Они стреляли из пушек, которыми можно разрушить скалу, а последний раз я видел собственными глазами, как коммандер Фитцджеймс, — Хикки протянул руку и указал, о ком он говорит, — зарядил ракету и выстрелил господину Туунбаку прямо в плечо.

— Ещё одна ложь, вы не могли этого видеть, Хикки, там был туман...

— Не перебивайте свидетеля.

— Благодарю вас, ваша честь. Вы видите, что это за люди: они убивали, держали в плену беззащитную девушку, и кто знает, что они с ней делали, а теперь хотят не дать мне рассказать об этом.

— Ты рассказал?

— Да, ваша честь.

— Тебя услышали. Что вы оба хотели возразить?

— Что он лжёт, ваша честь, — ответил Крозье. — Он поднял мятеж и забрал с собой немало людей, которых мы хотели увести отсюда, именно он похитил и привёл на корабль леди Безмолвную — Силну, когда она ушла, и мы не препятствовали её уходу. Он убил двоих наших людей и свалил вину за местных жителей. Мы не приказывали их убивать.

— Он не мог видеть ракету в тумане, — повторил Фитцджеймс. — Я не отрицаю, что выстрелил ею, но он лжёт в том, что видел её, как лжёт и во всём остальном.

Туунбак заворчал: «Однако же моя шкура горела и горит до сих пор, кто бы там что видел или не видел!».

— Кто-нибудь хочет ещё что-нибудь сказать? — спросил Ворон. — Нет? Тогда мы будем выносить приговор. Присяжные, слышали ли вы сказанное?

— Слышали, о Ворон.

— Виновны ли Чужие люди?

Среди присяжных произошла небольшая сумятица, мнения явно разделились. Ворон смотрел на это совершенно спокойно и лишь стукнул молоточком тогда, когда спор был готов перерасти в драку. Наконец, вперёд вышел морж — тот самый, что, казалось, мирно продремал весь суд.

— О Ворон, Чужие люди несомненно виновны в том, что по своей воле вторглись на земли Седны и убивали на них. Но мы смотрели в их души и не увидели в них умысла. Их вина велика, но происходит от того, что они знают меньше малых детей, а детей не наказывают, их учат.

— Я услышал, — каркнул Ворон. — Своей властью и именем я, Ворон, Творец Всего, объявляю, что признаю Чужих людей виновными во вторжении, нападениях и причинении вреда, телесного и вещного. Наказанием для вас будет изгнание. Это сказано. — Молоточек стукнул.

— Это услышано, — ответили в один голос присяжные, Силна и Туунбак.

Стороны и свидетели вышли из иглу. Мистер Хикки усмехнулся, показав все оставшиеся зубы, Туунбак грузно прошел мимо. Силна грустно направилась за ним.

Окружающий пейзаж начал выцветать, иглу за их спинами и вовсе пропало. Утро капитан Крозье и коммандер Фитцджеймс, который давно стал для всех капитаном Фитцджеймсом, встретили в большой палатке, несколько ошарашенно обсуждая, что именно им приснилось. А над их головами, невидимый для всех, парил Ворон, наблюдая за тем, как Чужие люди постепенно приводят в исполнение его приговор.


End file.
